


Domesticity

by HPfanonezillion



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, slightly spoilery for qoaad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: Spoilery fluff featuring Kieran, Mark, and Cristina being domestic.





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished reading Queen of Air and Darkness and I decided my favorite relationship deserved a little domestic fluff. I will have more eventually. And maybe some smutty ones as well! Cannot wait to hear what you have to say
> 
> Happy reading!

"Do you have it?" Cristina asked as she pulled the  _Eternidad_  out of her pocket.

Mark held up a small square package and grinned. "Do you think he will like it?"

"I'm sure he will." She wrapped her arm around his waist and waited for Mark to enclose her in his arms before she closed her eyes and thought of Kieran and the little cabin.

A moment later, they were outside the cabin. They could see a bit of smoke streaming from the chimney and movement just outside the window before Kieran hurled himself out of the house and into their waiting arms. He kissed Cristina first, a quick, happy kiss. Cristina put the  _Eternidad_  back into her pocket as her boys shared a welcome kiss.

Kieran grasped both their hands. "Come inside. I was about to start cooking."

"Did you make coffee?" Cristina asked.

"I will make you coffee. But first," Mark held out the gift, "we brought you a present."

A slow smile spread over Kieran's face. "This is something you did not need to do." He eagerly took the package from Mark and opened up the paper. He gasped with delight when the picture of colorful birds was revealed. "Oh, this will be a delight to experience! I have looked over the kittens and puppies dozens of times."

"Our Lady of Roses found it." Mark told Kieran proudly. "I have been busy with the Alliance. She somehow managed to escape to a store with Clary." He moved around them and started making coffee.

"You could have come with me." Cristina said as she wrapped her arms around Kieran from behind. "Do you like the birds?"

"They are full of colors!" Kieran said in wonder. "And some I have never seen in Faerie. I most definitely shall enjoy it." He turned and pressed a kiss to Cristina's forehead. "I have missed you."

"I missed you too." Cristina leaned into him as they turned to watch Mark finish with the coffee.

Kieran smoothed his hand down her back. "This one complains about his work, but I know he is doing fabulously."

"It is a lot of stress. But I feel like I'm doing something important." Mark handed each of them a cup. "What were you going to cook? We will all work together."

Kieran gave everyone a job and they all set about to cook dinner together. It was nice. Cristina loved them both so much. And she was glad that their relationship wasn't all heat that fizzled into nothing.

They cooked together, ate together, and talked together into the late evening. And at night they climbed into the large bed in a tangle of limbs.

Afterward, with Mark asleep between them, Kieran said softly, "I wish to thank you for the calendar. The pretty pictures will be such a joy to look at." He pushed himself up and grinned. "Just as you are a joy to look at."

Cristina grinned. "You are a joy to look at too."

"And so is Mark." Kieran grinned, poking Mark in the side. "The greatest joy to gaze upon, especially when asleep."

Mark squinted an eye open. "Go to sleep." He murmured, pulling them both down onto his chest. He kissed them both on the top of the head. "I love you."

Kieran and Cristina smiled at each other and both said at the same time, "I love you."


End file.
